


【芋豆 h】乖，别咬尾巴

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), yuny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #霸道总裁yuto×猫咪达  ##发 情 期#不能接受请不要点开❌#甜度较高、宠溺##兽化#





	【芋豆 h】乖，别咬尾巴

身家亿万、高冷帅气的yuto在家里捡了个大麻烦。

对！本来应酬回来只想倒在床上休息的总裁大人在自家华美的地毯上踢到了一坨不速之客。

 

提起一看——竟是个年轻的男孩。

 

只说年轻实在是因为这个人长的过于好看：精致的小脸，水光滟滟的薄唇，浓密的睫毛盖住了微闭的双眸，即使在睡梦中都带着淡淡笑意，发色银白，应该是个混血的漂亮孩子。

连手里紧抓的小手都那么精巧可爱，比例完美、每一根手指都纤细修长，在灯光绒绒的包裹在周围更显的透明灵秀。让我们已经不知动心是何物的总裁大人心悸不已。

 

虽然这张脸足够赏心悦目，yuto还是把他喊醒了，毕竟这是他的家，而且就算他们之间的距离马上变成负数，现在也算是陌生人。

 

男孩不耐烦的睁开眼睛，内心烦躁：第一次逃出家本想来人世历练一番，让保护过度的梁老虎好看！谁知道刚跑出来就撞上一只发情的母猫，把自己的易感期也撞出来了，好不容易逃走跑到了一个漂亮的大房子里，还没睡一会儿就有人来烦我！越想越气便瞪了男人一眼。

 

是天空的湛蓝色呀！男人看到他睁眼之后只有这一个想法。把自己家当旅店怎么样也要讨些报酬呀，yuto内心暗起一计——不等怀里的小人清醒直接吻了上去。

 

那实在不算是吻，而是侵略性十足的撕咬，牙齿在男孩的下唇上摩擦，再用舌头敲开贝齿，勾出小舌放入自己的嘴中吮吸，不时发出啧啧的水声，在空寂的房间更显暧昧。

 

男孩显然被yuto的举动弄懵了，一时间不知道怎么拒绝，不经吞咽的唾液顺着下颌线流淌下去，更觉得浑身发痒，本就被迫进入发情期的身体经不起这般挑逗，男孩心想：完了。

 

接下来被吓了一跳的就是yuto了，虽然长出猫耳与尾巴的男孩更显色情，但怎么说也超出了人类的范围。yuto与小yuto都冷静了下来，男人一边流连地抚摸着男孩流畅优美的背线，一边用审问的眼神看着他，等待一个解释。

“我叫金晓钟，是个半兽族”男孩用最简单的话解释着，看着面前的男人点了点头却不松开放在他身上到处点火的手而且自己竟然还想要更多触碰，不由得发起怒火“放开，我不喜欢你碰我！”

 

yuto看着晓钟难耐地摆动着的尾巴、眼角泛红的白皙脸蛋，手上感受着他逐渐升起的体温，再联想起现在正是春季，暗暗一笑：这小东西怕不是到了发情期了。

 

“不喜欢？你的身体可不是这么说的，甜心”说罢，装作松开怀抱的样子，那条漂亮的尾巴立刻勾住了男人的腰不想让他离开。

 

看着面前那个男人恶劣的笑容，男孩快速的收起尾巴羞得满脸通红，像是怕它再做出什么蠢事，男孩将尾巴咬到嘴里，害羞的抬不起头。

 

yuto看着他更觉得可爱的紧，放轻语气说“乖，别咬尾巴”边说边将它从嘴中抽出，握在手里上下抚摸。

未经人事的晓钟显然是被动的，他只觉得摸了尾巴自己既舒服又难受，尾骨那里空空痒痒的，可是被摸得爽的连眼睛都眯了起来，任凭男人的手在他的身上煽风点火，不一会儿便浑身燥热。

 

“那个，大个子我发情了”

 

“我知道”

 

“知道你还碰我！……算了，我要你帮我，我现在很热，很难受”

 

看着怀里的小人迷蒙泛着水光的双眸，yuto直觉得下腹发紧，贴近他的耳朵轻缓的吹气“叫我yuto”

说完就舔上了左边的耳朵，又用手摩挲着同样小巧的右耳。将晓钟正面压倒在地毯上，却用手臂支撑着他的头，想让他躺的更舒服一点。

 

顺着耳朵向下亲过额头与鼻尖，又与男孩的菱唇软舌纠缠在一起，手上的动作也并不停歇，细长的手指敏捷的解开了男孩的衣扣与裤带，像拆礼物一样把白白的小猫从衣服里剥出来，根部被卡住的尾巴终于完全的暴露在空气中，随着主人的性子甩动，更让yuto没想到的是这只小猫的身材很不错，胸大腰细，皮肤也像凝脂一样光洁。

 

“那个什么to，我的身材好吧！可不要太羡慕”

 

yuto心想，连名字都记不住，一会儿要叫老公才行。想着就舔吻上了男孩干净的颈部，一手从后颈骨开始沿着脊柱，一块一块骨头的摸下去，一手按压挤弄着他的胸部。男孩哪经历过这般刺激，不由得泄出几声细碎的呻吟。

 

无非是“嗯嗯啊啊”的调子，配上他的小奶音，软糯的绝了。yuto本是一个在情事上很懂把握分寸的人，此刻却也荷尔蒙费洛蒙什么的都全线飙升了，只想闯进他的身体，全身上下的每个细胞都在叫嚣着：  
还等什么，占有他吧，他是属于你的，只属于你一个人。

 

脑内神经突突地跳动，手上却仍是轻柔地爱抚，yuto想：这难道就是一见钟情么，这个小妖精真是勾魂摄魄的能手，不过也只能勾我一个人了。

 

舌尖下移，含住了胸前一点，用牙齿大力地研磨。空出来的手向下移动，附在了他的下身，两人均心头一振——

 

“你在干什么！yuto！”

“小妖精你没穿内裤！勾引谁呢”

“帮你舒服啊”

“什么是内裤”

 

这个对话的无厘头指数已然爆表，但精虫上脑的yuto显然没有在意，邪笑着退掉自己的西裤，单手勾着内裤边来到晓钟面前，

“把你老公我疼爱你的大家伙束缚住的就是内裤”说着便拉下内裤，早就硬的发紫的小yuto迫不及待地弹了出去蹭到了晓钟的脸上，男孩立刻红了脸，闭上眼睛默念：我什么也没看见。

 

被男孩青涩地举动取悦到了，yuto便也不闹他，还任劳任怨地将两个人的阴茎攥在手里快速地撸动起来。晓钟虽然青涩但却很诚实，被男人高超的技能抚摸着，下身变得更热更硬，套弄地速度越来越快，不一会儿他视线模糊，眼前发白，射了出来。

 

虽然觉得舒畅了一点，晓钟还是觉得有点空虚难耐，男人像是感觉到什么似的，抚摸着脊柱的手来到了会阴处细细摩擦，又揪住小猫的尾巴从根部摸到尾骨。

晓钟头脑发飘，身体像是要坏掉了，抑制不住地从后面的小穴里流出了一些肠液，顺着男人的手晕湿在地毯上。yuto也带着笑意超下面的小穴看去，那嫣红的入口像是感受到了男人灼热的目光，不断张开又缩合，散发着浓浓的邀请意味。

 

虽然是发情期，也已经做了充足的前戏，yuto还是担心小猫会痛，便将占满白浊的手指深深浅浅地戳进男孩的小穴里。

刚伸进去两个指节，柔软的肠壁便贴了过来，像小嘴一样吸着他的手指，过电的感觉从那节指节向上传到大脑，刺激的yuto恨不得提枪就上，却还是忍住了冲动，又伸了两跟手指进去，三根手指变着角度的摸索抽插在男孩两腿之间泛起了哗哗的水声。

 

晓钟有些羞愧难耐，便左右摆动想挣脱开了，肩膀却被按住，属于男人的气息又到了眼前，还是开始那样撕咬般的强吻，唇舌一寸寸地纠缠，因剧烈晃动触碰到了牙齿，不一会儿两人的嘴里充斥着血腥的铁锈味。

男人恶狠狠地说“半夜爬到别人的床上就是这个下场”

 

男孩刚想反驳，自己只是在地板上！

 

男人又说“不许顶嘴，我这次惩罚你以后不能再犯”，晓钟只得点头。

 

还没等他细想，一个坚硬且散着热气的物体猛然挺进了他的身体，痛的男孩眼冒金星，无法呼吸。男人被小穴紧紧地箍着，也疼得皱眉，安抚性地摸了摸他的腰让他放松下来。

 

待两个人都适应了，yuto开始抽插了起来，找寻刚刚用手指碰到的敏感点由浅至深地戳弄。

 

晓钟表面上一副略有怨气的模样，内心却欢喜地紧：这男人真厉害，让他从尾骨根一直舒服到发尖儿，双腿也顺势勾住了男人的腰，两个人贴的更近了。

 

人一动情就难以控制，yuto也是如此，猫咪顺从乖巧地动作，身体因情欲出现的红晕，随着抽插不停摆动的尾巴，都是最好的兴奋剂。

 

男人轻咬着他的耳朵、喉结、锁骨、乳尖，又大力吸吮出属于自己的印记，身下也在不停抽送，一次比一次深入，一次比一次大力，晓钟晕晕乎乎地随之晃动，好像是大海上的一叶浮舟。

 

身下的小猫渐渐发出了一声高过一声的呻吟，yuto知道他受不了快要高潮了，便也加快加重抽插的动作，让龟头一下又一下地敲击在敏感点上，“宝宝再忍忍，咱们一起去”

 

晓钟受不了地吻了吻男人的嘴，射了出去。他感受到了在吻上去那一瞬间男人的停顿，在反应过来时，体内的东西不断的胀大，抽插的频率也越来越快，就像成结一样。

 

想到这，男孩甩了甩头，是不是傻了，他是人类不能成结。男人像是感受到了这份想法，大力抽干着高潮后颤抖又缩紧的肉壁，晓钟本就被连续高潮弄得晕沉的大脑更加不清明。  
昏睡过去之前男孩听到一句“给我生个小猫仔吧”

 

伴随着话音几股液体冲击在内壁上，失去了意识。

 

 

第二天，待怀中的甜心眼神逐渐清亮，yuto轻柔地捏了捏猫咪头上的耳朵，没结束易感期的晓钟不由得浑身颤抖，小穴又吐出一摊清液，本就沾满白浊的尾骨毛更是粘作一团。嘴上却是不饶人——

 

“人类，我要求你帮我可不是指做这些多余的事情，放开我的耳朵！”

 

yuto缓缓地吻上这张喋喋不休的小嘴，不同于昨晚带着掠夺与征服意味地撕咬，他细细密密一毫一厘地用吻描绘小猫嘴唇的形状，像是小心翼翼地触碰最爱的珍宝，有一些迷恋一点沉醉与几分不舍，并没有过于深入，有的只是亲昵与温柔。片刻后离开，抵着小猫的鼻尖深情地望着那双含春美目说道：

 

“和我在一起吧，小家伙”像是请求又像命令。

 

第一次和人如此亲近，第一次被这般的吻，晓钟的脑子变得昏昏沉沉，傲娇的没有点头，可漂亮的尾巴却出卖了主人的内心紧紧的缠住那个男人的手臂。

 

处于迷醉状态的猫咪感慨：不是自己定力太差，任谁被这样的吻吻过，都会无可救药的爱上他吧。

 

被翻过身来再次陷入情欲的小猫，正对上yuto卧室墙壁上那幅画着深林的油画，曲径通幽像极了晓钟的家。这只第一次逃离家庭庇护的小猫，终于在另一个世界，找到了自己的归宿。


End file.
